Proof
by Roys-neko
Summary: Emotions are something that needed proof, and this was that Proof. Elias x Chise -oneshot- WARNING: SPOILERS Chapter 41


Not even a year ago did his eyes first meet Jade. The color of good fortune and luck, and oh, how those eyes reflect his future.

He understood none of it. There was a pulse that pounded in his chest. Like his rib cage would explode. Just from one set of eyes.

He reflected, he has always figured that his human side was dormant to any and all emotion, for it was all facts to him.

It seems that was not the case.

Those eyes and that heart made him feel. Something he thought would never happen in all the years he has wandered this earth.

Yet, there he was pining for her.

" _You were different, until you… you became no different than him… a monster."_

His ribcage was about to explode- he was 'upset' but so much more than that. But it wasn't to the redhead who screamed those words in desperation. It was to himself.

"I'll take you to your other half" With the words of Titania; he shifted through time and space.

It was there Cartaphilus stood with his hands on Chise ready to grab her eye.

" **Don't you DARE."**

It was already too late, Chise was unconscious her screams of her mother in her slumber caused Elias to double over in pain.

"I just want to help the girl, a much better mean that you intended to do, you may be a wise and old Magus- but you let your human greed for her cloud your judgment." He turned to the unconscious girl in front of him, "And right into the arm of your enemy, might I add."

" **Get your hands off of her!"**

"Why, so you can sacrifice her little friend here? Isn't that the reason why you look like that? Because she finally labeled you for what you are… a monster."

" **Enough! I may have broken our vow to find a way together, but I refuse to allow you to hurt her further. She's my-"**

" **She's my…"**

" **My… Bride."**

"I intend on extracting the dragon's curse." The alchemist stated bluntly. "I had so much fun toying with you, but I can see you want this experiment all to yourself. How about we play a little game?"

" **No, not with Chise's Life on the Line. I will not allow you to harm her."**

"I never said it would harm her we both being immortal can make this game quite interesting, if anything."

"The loser gives their curse of immortality to the Briar Rose."

 _Where am I?_

The apartment felt much colder even with the light of the sun pouring in, and the air was stale despite the windows being open. Chise turned to the door and there, in the entryway was her mother.

'Mother!'

And with her reaching out to the woman as she danced the curtains opened, appearing again in the entry way she realized that she was in hell on repeat.

"I never should have had you…"

'Mother please…'

 _Stop… NO… Please._

… _Elias…_

Her sobs were vocal, ringing in his head like sirens begging for help.

 _If you can save her from her mind, I'll let you win._

Elias appeared in Chise's mind the way she saw him, and he was surprised. He was his typical everyday self, no human cloak or 9-foot towering form.

'Chise!' He walked in darkness for what felt like hours. That was until he found a lit archway in the distance with a faded glow.

'Chise!' The sensation of being thrown into the room caught him by surprise, he glided into the room, grabbing on to the archway.

The scene before him made him relive the aching in his chest, watching the redhead hunched in front of a Television. Her eyes hollowed with an emotion he could understand as 'sorrow'.

'Chise… I've come to take you home.'

Screaming blared from the television, "GO AWAY YOU MONSTER!" She turned to him, reaching out for him. Her face stained with tears.

'E…li...as…'

He had enough, watching her like this. He picked her up the same as every time before, but her body was limp and cold. He rushed to take her out of there. But once he stepped through the archway she disappeared from his grasp.

"YOU ARE A FOOL; YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE MONSTER WHO KILLED ME!"

'Enough!' He turned to find Chise again in the same position before. His chest began to feel tight; miasma began to flow out from the set before him, surrounding her making her pale. With tears falling down her face, she looked to the half-fae being and pleaded, ' Please, you will be trapped too, I don't want this for you- Elias… I lo-' Her voice broken and tender, Elias went to her side and held her against his chest.

"HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU; HE IS A MONSTER. MONSTERS DO NOT LOVE."

'I said enough!' He faced the television, watching through Chise's eyes the curse her mother bestowed upon the redhead. Hands bound around her throat, and the image of the woman disappearing from view. _"I never should have had you…"_

'Chise,' his voice soft and patient, ' I am here to help you. I realize I was a fool for the greed that I succumbed to. My jealousy, you called it, fueled by my fear of losing you. I made an idiotic decision; I now know why you see me as a monster. But I shall beg that you come to know that my chest aches unbearable pain to see you smile- accepting the fate that was given to you because of my actions I could not help you fast enough… or humane enough."

'Elias… I am sorry I should not have kept running off without you, I was just so shaken from how much desperation you had- that you were willing to sacrifice a life, both you and Ruth. I couldn't trust you.'

'It's alright Chise, I understand. I am beginning to piece together more and more what humanity is.' The static of the Television began to drown out. He nuzzled her head and held her tight. 'I have quite the teacher.'

'Elias, I love you.'

 _Well, well, well. What a game._

 _It looks like the Magus has earned your love, quite the fun game I must say._

 _Stir yourselves and welcome yourself back into the actual reality._

They opened their eyes, welcomed by the bitter cold and the same position as they were in Chise's mind.

Before them standing, was the djin. Ashen Eye's grin was both malicious and amused. Beside him both Ethan and Stella by his side but fading in and out of reality.

"Stella- Ethan!" Chise ran towards them, but the djin threw her back into the Magus's arms.

 _A mere Parlor trick to get what the queen had wanted._

"What?" Chise looked at the Djin in confusion, but behind her, she could feel the anger emanating of her teacher's form.

"We were tricked, Chise. We were manipulated. All of it was an illusion." With those words, Chise felt tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Chise… I'm sorry." Elias held her close, "These games, to toy with Chis-"

A gust of whirling wind appeared as an image of the queen of Fae was produced. "Forgive me my beloved child, but your heart, plagued with doubt of how your bride was to stay. At least you now know that her love is pure and that she sees you for who you are on the inside and out." She looked to the huddled redhead with fondness, "We say may things in jest or guilt, but this child- her heart now belongs to you. Treat it well and keep it safe."

 _My game is finished. I have no longer have business to attend to._

With that both the gust of wind and the Djin vanished into nothingness. The time was still of winter, and the cold became a house of complete silence. Elias looked to his apprentice; his chest was riveting with a type of giddiness he could not place, seeing Chise have her arms open wide. "Would you please come here?"

The Halfing obeyed, kneeling to the object of his questionable sensations. Chise softly punched his shoulder and gave him a brief, but stern look before placing a small innocent kiss upon his skull.

"You have so much more to learn!" she huffed, but there was a change in her expression was similar to how the queen looked upon Chise moments ago. But for some unexplainable reason made his very bones warm.

"Please continue to teach me everything you know, Chise."


End file.
